Just a Litte Strange
by YumikoSuzuhara
Summary: The air around her seemed to shimmer.I stood and watched the light flow in from the balcony on to her figure as she painted a canvas. She sensed my presence and turned around and smiled at me.Her Hair was now cut symmetrically. She sure is strange. KidxOC
1. Of,Symmetry, Stories, and Eyes

Authors Note: Thought Id try a soul eater story because I love the anime sooo much!! I thought a KidxOC would be great even though im in love with SoulxMaka stories im like totally in love with Kid!!! Lolz!!

Chapter one: Of Symmetry, Stories, and Eyes.

* * *

A girl hummed to herself as she walked down the streets of Death City. She bounced to the music playing on her I-pod. The purple scarf she wore around her neck bounced with her and she walked lightly on. Her stride quickened slightly as she arrived in front of Shibusen. She hurriedly ran up the steps and then through the doors of the school. It was a Sunday and no one was there so it was safe.

She ran through the hallways and skipped and danced around, taking in the scenery. She was ecstatic. She ran and skipped while turning in circles. She skipped backwards and suddenly passed someone on her way to make the skip a full circle. She turned back around surprised to see someone there.

A medium sized kid stood there surprised on how she didn't hit him. He had black hair with three stripes and a black suit with a skull for a tie. It was perfectly symmetrical. She made a deep bow and kept her head low.

"My deepest apologies, I didn't know anyone was here. Shinigami-sama called a meeting with me. I'm sorry for rushing off like this but I'm in a hurry. I also love your hair and outfit. They go great together." She said. She then lifted her head and ran down the hall.

**Girls POV**

A new song began to play on my I-pod as I ran down the hall. I giggled to myself as it matched the mood. I came upon the door to the "Death Room." I knocked three times and then walked in. There was one more, long corridor till I made it to Shinigami.

I walked slowly and admired the guillotines. They were rather crafty for a room called the "Death Room." I giggled again as I got closer to the end. I started to walk even slower so I could admire it for a second longer. Then I came to the end and stood there underneath the last guillotine.

I bowed deeply when I saw Shinigami-sama.

"It is my deepest honor to be here Shinigami-sama. I am very grateful to you for accepting me into your school." I said then I stood erect and walked forward.

"Enough with the formalities, Mai-chan." Shinigami-sama said.

"Formalities?" I questioned.

"Oh I forgot. You've always been this way. Remember what I told you, you don't have to be so formal call me Deathy-chan like you did when you were three." He said. I smiled brightly. It was a smile that could knock a whole room out from its beauty. I ran up and hugged him.

"Ok, Deathy-chan." I said. He hugged back and then I took a step back a smiled at him. He looked like he wanted to cry, for a guy in a mask at least.

"It's been a long time since I've seen that smile. I'm glad to have you back Mai-chan." He said hugging me again.

"It's good to be back." I said. I hugged him back and then we started to talk about my enrollment in the school. It all went smoothly and I would start tomorrow. The only problem now was where I would be staying.

"I don't exactly have a place to live while I'm going to school here." I said.

"Hmmm. That is a problem. Hmmm," He pondered for a moment then his face brightened," I know exactly where you could live! You could stay with my son. He lives in a really big mansion with a lot of extra space so you'd be able to stay easily. Plus he'll need someone like you around to drive him up the wall a bit."

"Uh, Deathy-chan, as much as the kind offer sounds amazing I feel like you're using me in one of your schemes to toy with your son." I said with a sweat drop on my forehead.

"Exactly!" He said. Well at least he's a truthful trickster, "I'll call my son immediately to come and pick you up." He dialed a phone and talked for a minute till there was a knock on the door.

"I was in the building Honorable Father so I came here fast as I could, what is the emergency?" A boy asked. It was the same boy from before in the hallway. I looked at him and smiled a half smile, which wasn't as nice as my full smile. I then bowed.

"Hello, my name is Maiana Nikato. It's very nice to meet you." I said. I looked back up and the boy was shocked to see me again. I couldn't help but smile. The boy eased at my smile.

He bowed his head slightly.

"Yes it is very nice to meet you again. I'm Death the Kid. Now Honorable father what …is …the…" He then let out a terrible shriek and came running up to me. "What is wrong with you!!!?Your hair and clothes are very asymmetrical!!!"

I looked at my clothes and noticed that he was right. I had a dark purple scarf that wrapped around my neck like a very small shawl and a long sleeve light purple turtle neck on with black capri's and brown boots. The scarf of course was uneven with the way it sat on my shoulders, and the capri's, which went just below my knee, had two purple stripes, one on each leg but one was higher than the other.

Then as for my hair there was a problem. Behind my ears my black hair, with a lavender tint, was chin length and in front of my ears my hair was shoulder length. On the front, though, I had purposely cut so that the right side was almost an inch shorter than the left. Then I had choppy bangs. I was also wearing a purple hat. I giggled softly at him.

"I'm sorry. I just like it this way." I smiled brightly. He looked away and at his father.

"So father what was the urgent business?" He asked trying to keep his eyes away from my asymmetricalness.

"I want you to take Mai-chan with you back to your house. She is going to live with you while she is at school in Shibusen." Shinigami-sama said. I could've sworn Death the Kid's face broke from how wide his eyes got and how far his mouth dropped. I waved my hand in front of his face.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"He screamed.

* * *

We walked down the street in silence. I carried three bags, two tiny suitcases for my clothes and a giant case for everything else. The big case looked almost like a body bag for a rally fat guy, on wheels. I giggled every time I looked back at it. Then I laughed harder because Death the Kid would look at me weird whenever I giggled at the bag.

The trip to the house was mostly silent except for my giggles, until about halfway there when Death the kid decided to strike up a conversation. He was apparently not enjoying the silence as much as I was.

"So what brings you here besides going to Shibusen? "He asked.

"Hmm. Well I guess it's because Shinigami-sama asked me to come since I had nowhere else to go." I said smiling brightly at him. I noticed standing next to him that he was about an inch or two shorter than me.

"Nowhere else to go?" He asked. He was a rather curious one.

"Yeah, you see my parents died 5 years ago, when I was ten and then I lived with my aunt and she died two years ago. Then I went to live with my grandparents but they died just a little while ago, so Shinigami-sama asked me to come and live up here. That's when he figured out I was a Meister." I said.

Death the Kid looked at me horrified. I was used to the look; everyone got it when I told them the story. Then his horrified look turned into the exact same look of pity everyone else got.

"I'm very sorry for your losses." He said. I shook my head no.

"I'm not. It was their times to go. They all died of natural causes and look down on me happily now. I was always depressed at first, and then very recently I learned this while visiting my grandparents' graves. So I started smiling again and I knew they were happy if they knew I was happy. So now I don't mind telling the story and I don't mind being on my own." I said I smiled again and looked at him. The basic look I got from people was a look of astonishment. I waited for his expression to change to the look of astonishment but it never did. He smiled softly instead.

"I know what you mean." He said. My smile widened at finally finding someone different. The rest of the walk was silent. We then arrived at his house err… mansion.

"This place is really big, and it has a lot of symmetry. It's very beautiful." I complimented.

"Thanks." He said, with a smile. We walked up to the door and he pulled out his keys. HE went to put them in the lock but they fell out of his hand. We both reached for them and looked up at each other as our hands touched. I blushed slightly and smiled, then grabbed the keys and stood back up.

"Here" I said smiling again. He grabbed the keys silently and turned towards the door. He put the keys in a turned the lock. He turned towards me before he opened the door. I noticed a slight blush on his cheeks.

"I never noticed because I was freaking out about your symmetry but your eyes are sort of… nice." He said, then turned around and opened the door.

"Thanks." I whispered and walked in with him. Still slightly blushing and smiling

* * *

**Authors Note!!!! That's all for the first chapter see ya later!!!!!!!**


	2. Of Rooms, Practice, and First days

Authors note!! Chapter twooooo!!!!! In my last chapter I had two songs to inspire me and now I have another two. Btw in the last chapter the songs were Headstrong by Trapt and Anything But Ordinary by Avril Lavigne. Lolz! Well hope ya enjoy.

Chapter two: Of rooms, practice, and first days

* * *

**Maiana's POV**

We walked in to his grand house and I was astonished. Everything was beautiful, and symmetric. There were two girls walking through the entrance hall and they noticed us.

"Hello Kid. Who's this?" The tall one asked.

"Ah Hello Liz, Patti. This is a new student of Shibusen and she is going to be staying with us." He said. I looked at the girls and assumed the one that spoke was Liz and the one that was giggling a lot was Patti.

I bowed low and kept my head down as usual.

"It's very nice to meet you. My name is Maiana Nikato." I said. I then stood erect. The girls looked at me weirdly.

"Wow, someone who actually has manners." Liz said, "I'm surprised Kid actually let her in the house though."

Kid looked over at me and fell to the floor and cried in agony.

"I-I'm sorry. I don't mean to be asymmetrical it's just I don't really like symmetry. Well it's an okay thing as long as there it one tiny thing to be able to mess it up. At least that's what I think." I said quickly. He still sat on the floor.

"I-I can cut my hair and change my clothes if you want. I don't have to have it this way if it upsets you." I tried again. He looked up at me in surprise. Liz and Patti also looked up. They were all quiet.

"You actually would?" Kid asked.

"Yeah, if it's going to disturb you having me live here I can change a tiny bit to make everything a bit easier." I smiled.

"Wow, no one's ever done that for Kid before. They either told him to grow up or get over it or just left."Liz said.

"O-Oh, I see. Well I don't mind a little change if it helps and…" I started but Kid interrupted.

"No, you don't have to. I'll try and bear with it. It's only just a little asymmetrical. Plus it's rude to stare. So I won't always have to see it." He said. I smiled.

"So where's my room?" I asked.

"Ah, Now I see why Shinigami-sama asked for us to prepare the guest room across from your room Kid." Liz said, "Well you know the way so take her to her room, Come on Patti." They walked in to another room.

"Well let's go." Kid said. He grabbed my big bag and started walking forward to the big staircase. I went to grab my case from him but he kept a firm grip on it. We walked up the stair case and down a few hallways till we stopped at a door.

"This is my room?" I asked.

"Yes. It is." He said and opened the door. I gasped at the size.

It was a rater big room. It lead out to a balcony and had a queen sized bed on the north wall. There were two armoires in each corner and a few pictures on the east wall opposite the balcony. There was also a dresser with a mirror on the south wall facing the bad. Then there were two doors on either side of the dresser. Then the floor space between the bed and the dresser was enough to set up a full band and two dance dance revolution mats.

"It's huge!" I exclaimed. I walked in and started twirling and dancing around the floor. I then stopped and looked at Death the Kid, "Thank you so much Death the Kid! I love it!" I ran up and hugged him.

"You're welcome and you can just call me Kid. Plus this was also the least symmetrical room in the house so I understand why my father gave it to you. It's also the biggest." He tried to pull away from my hug but I wouldn't let go.

"Thank you so much. Oh yeah what are those two doors?" I asked.

"Oh, they are a bathroom and walk-in closet. The bathroom is on the west side and the walk in closet is on the east." HE said. I finally let go of him and he took a step back, "I will leave you to your things and call you down when lunch is ready." I nodded and he left closing the door behind him.

I looked around the room and examined the colors. They went well together. The floor was a creamy white color and the walls were one the top and on the bottom they were red. The red and white were separated by a thin black bar that was a quarter of the way up the wall. Then the ceiling was also black. The Armoires were both black as well as the dresser. The bed had black posts and red drapery. The comforter was a creamy white with red sheets. Then the balcony was all pure white even the curtains

Kid thought it was asymmetrical but I thought it balanced perfectly. Just the symmetry was by color instead. I walked over to the bed, with all my bags, and sat down.

"I guess since this is my room now I can put a few things up." I thought aloud to myself. Then I put my I-pod on and started to work.

* * *

There came a knock on the door and I turned around from what I was doing.

"Come in." I said. The door opened and kid walked in.

"Maiana, it's time for...lunch……WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" He screamed.

"I redecorated. Since this is my room now I thought it would be nice if I made it look more like my room." I said. I was standing in the west corner of the room with the balcony doors open and I was painting.

The room had been completely changed in an hour. I move both armoires to the east corner and set up five different easels in the west corner. All the paintings that were hanging on the east side were now on the south wall, because I couldn't get rid of beautiful paintings. I had replaced them with some of my own paintings and poems. On the west wall I had also hung paintings and drawings and poems I had done, they went around the balcony doorway. I also had a chest at the end of the bed, it looked more like a window seat because it was rather big and was soft on the top. Laying beside and on top of the chest were a bunch of instruments.

"This is absolutely asymmetrical!!! I will not allow it!!" He looked around on the floor, "What are all these?!?!?!" He shrieked again.

"Paintings that I've done, they need to dry."I said. I looked over at the south wall and he followed my gaze. He nearly flipped. I thought I was going to bust out laughing

"HOW DID YOU GET THAT PIANO IN HERE!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!" He screamed. Liz and Patti came rushing in from all the noise.

"Shinigami-sama charmed that chest over there. He made it so I could stick everything in it. Then I put it in that giant bag." I said smiling.

Patti came walking in to the room. She looked around and smiled widely.

"I love this room!!"She exclaimed.

"Thank you." I said. I smiled at her and she walked back over to Liz slightly shy. Liz looked at me in astonishment.

"How'd you do that? Patti came back quietly, and shyly." I've been trying to get her to shut up forever." She said.

"Do what?" I asked looking curious. I looked down at a painting at my feet, "It's done! " I exclaimed and picked up a picture. I walked over to kid and smiled widely. Both Liz and Him looked at me as if I were an angel.

"See she's pretty isn't she?" Patti whispered to her sister. I could hear her though. I smiled a little bigger.

"Yeah." Liz agreed.

"Kid, I made this painting for you." I said handing him a painting, "It's an apology for the mess."

The picture was of two Cherry trees both looked exactly the same. The both had one branch reaching out to each other. Both the reaching branches had one Cherry Blossom on them. Then underneath each tree there was a gun with fallen cherry blossoms around them. The fallen blossoms were the exact same as well. Then next to the guns were a hat and a Shinigami skull.

"T-Thank you." He said taking the picture, "How did you know these two were guns?"

"I asked Shinigami-sama through the mirror." I pointed over to the south-west corner where I place the dresser. That was it for him, Kid passed out.

* * *

"Honorable father your trying to kill me." Kid mumbled as I watched him sleep in his bed. It had been three hours since he passed out and I had been sitting and watching him for the whole time. I was also listening to my I-pod. It was around Five-O-Clock now. I watched as his face calmed. I smiled slightly and layed my head on his bed. My stomach growled and I laughed a bit.

"I'm so stupid. I don't have to worry even if it's my fault." I said aloud. But I do anyways.

* * *

**No POV**

Liz knocked on Kid's door.

"Mai-chan, I have your dinner. I'm bringing it in." She opened the door and walked in. She had to hold back a giggle to not wake Kid up but it partially slipped. Kid stirred and his hand landed on top of Maiana's, who was also asleep with her head laying on the edge of Kid's bed. Liz smiled and walked back out of the room.

* * *

**Mai's POV**

I stirred and then opened my eyes. I looked around the room and blinked twice. It looked unfamiliar but I knew where I was. MY eyes fluttered a moment then opened completely.

"I fell asleep. Great, now I'm even hungrier. What time is it?" I asked.

I looked at the clock on my I-pod, it read 9:30. Great I was asleep for four hours. It's understandable though, I did move a lot of things around this afternoon. I sat up in the chair I was sitting in and felt a tug on my left hand. I looked over and flushed red. Somehow while we were both asleep our hands had shifted and he was holding tightly to mine. I sat there for a moment staring at our hands when the song suddenly changed and it made me blush harder.

The song that started playing was Crush on You by Tata Young. I slowly let go of his hand, as not to wake him, and stood up. I tiptoed to the door and opened it. I walked in to the hallway and closed the door then leaned on it. I took a few deep breaths then finally relaxed.

"What's with the red face?" A voice came. I lifted my head slowly from looking at my shoes to come face to face with Liz.

"U-Uh… I...uh… I mean… um… it's just … that… I… um…" I stuttered. She looked more closely at me and my face went a deeper red.

"Yeah…" She said.

"Uhhh…" I said. My face was so hot I thought I was going to pass out," It's just that I woke up and Death the Kid was holding my hand and I don't know how it happened and then a cutesy girly love song came on to my I-pod and I… uh… uh… I got all embarrassed and left the room. I also needed to take a bath and. I uh… uh… Um…" She kept staring at me and I sank farther in to the door. I still had my hand on the door knob, I was about ready to turn it and hide in his room till Liz left.

"Why would that worry you then? You two just met and your blushing like you've known him your whole life. You even sat in his room for three hours while he was passed out then fell asleep still worried. You're also calling Him Death the Kid instead of Kid. Why?" She asked. My blush suddenly left and I started to think.

I had no reason to do any of that. Yet I felt obligated to. Why? Why? My mind kept racing and I so badly wanted to turn the knob on the door. I squeezed the I-pod in my hand that was still playing, and then I readied my wrist when suddenly there was nothing behind me. I wouldn't have cared about that but had put my whole weight on my door. I turned around quickly and tried to catch myself on the door jamb but to no avail. I suddenly felt something underneath me.

**Death the Kid's POV**

I heard muffled muttering and my eyes started to open. I heard my name a few times and got out of my bed. I walked over to the door and heard Liz's voice asking why. I grabbed the door knob and pulled the door open. I was surprised when I saw the back of Maiana's head.

I saw her form turn around with great speed and I suddenly felt my back hit the floor. My eyes had closed from the impact and layed there when I heard a distant sound. It was a song I recognized. I opened my eyes and say Maiana's I-pod next to my head. I looked forward and saw hair as Maiana got to her hands and knees. She looked down at me with a slight trace of blush on her face. Then the chorus of the song started to play and I had to hold a blush as we just stared at each other. I could only stare at her eyes until the songs words brought me down to her lips. The Song was Lips of an Angel by Hinder.

She slowly looked away and got up. She grabbed her I-pod and pressed the next button for the next song to play. It changed to The One by Backstreet Boys. She started to fumble with her I-pod frantically changing the song till it landed on a song I didn't know.

I stood up and dusted myself off. She turned towards me and bowed deeply.

"I'm very sorry. I should have been more careful. Normally in situations like that I could catch myself but I couldn't grab the door jamb in time, my deepest apologies." She said calmly.

"It's okay Maiana, I shouldn't have opened the door when I heard voices behind it. It was my fault." I apologized right back.

"I'm sorry." She said again and stood erect, "Well I'll be in my room if you need me." She said and then walked across the hall.

**Maiana's POV**

I got to my room and stepped over all the paintings then flopped on my bed. I looked up at the ceiling for a minute and burst out laughing. Why was I so worried about that? I'm a firkin teenager; of course I'm going to feel an attraction to a guy after being in depression for who knows how long. I kept laughing for another ten minutes then lay on the bed for a minute.

"This is boring." I said. I stood up and picked up all the paintings and hung them on the walls. Then I grabbed my I-pod and stuck the ear phones in my ears. I put it on full blast and started dancing around the room. After a while Misery Business by Paramore started playing.

"Not One of Them Involving!" I sang along at the top of my lungs. I felt a gush of wind behind me and three angry faces. I looked at the time and saw it was around 1:00 in the morning. I took the ear buds out and faced them.

"Why in god's name would you be singing at the top of your lungs at this hour on a school night?!?!?!" Kid screamed. I looked at them and bowed and apologized.

"Sorry, sorry. I'll tone it down. See you in the morning." I said as they left the room. When I was sure they were gone I started laughing. Their pajamas were pathetic! I put my ear buds back in and turned the volume down a bit. I started dancing around and jumping on the bed. When the song ended I flopped down on the bed a layed there for a moment. I then stood up and ran over to me balcony doors. Which were now open.

The wind blew and the curtains on the doors swung around. It was like a scene out of a movie. It was the perfect moment. Then I had my arms wrapped around him. I held him tightly and smiled in to his chest.

"You're here." I said.

"Yeah." His voice came.

I let go of him and jumped back. I took a deep breath then…………………………………………………BAM!!!!!!!! I whacked him on the head.

"You're late! I thought I told you to come before the first day of school!!" I yelled at him. He sat on the ground and clutched his head.

"GEEZE, WHAT WAS THAT FOR!?!?!" He screamed at me.

"I said you're late! If you were here an hour ago I would have taken mercy." I said turning around and folding my arms.

"I'm sorry Ana-chan. Please forgive me. You know how hard it was for me to find this place? I had to ask Shinigami- Sama where you were staying before I could get here." He said walking up to me and standing in front of me. He put a pouty face on.

"Fine I forgive you this time. Plus Shinigami-sama probably gave you fake directions the first 12 times."I said giggling. He looked at me as if I were a crazy psychic.

"How'd you know?" He asked.

"Trust me I know Shinigami-sama. He likes to mess with people." I said. He looked as if he wanted to kill Shinigami-sama.

"I'm gunna kill that old geezer!" He said raising his fist in anger. I just giggled at him. His green eyes flickered towards me and he smiled. I smiled back. He walked over and wrapped his arms around me.

"I missed that smile. It's been too long." He said. Suddenly the door burst open. I slightly jumped and looked around his shoulder. The other three occupants of the house were standing in my door way.

"WHO THE HELL IS THAT?!?!?!" Kid yelled. Liz and Patti just nodded their heads as if he took the words right out of their mouths. I just stood there for a moment still hugging the boy that came through my balcony doorway.

Liz looked at me suspiciously.

"Maybe it's her boyfriend." Liz said. I looked at her as if she were crazy.

"Him? Oh no, he's not my boyfriend." I said. Not a trace of embarrassment in my voice.

"Well boyfriend or night, it's not right for a man to sneak in to a girl's room at this hour in the morning." Kid said, him and his ways always made me giggle.

"Kisuke? A man?" I burst out in laughter, "Are you serious? You can't be. That's the worst lie I've ever heard."

"Ana-chan!" Kisuke whined giving me a pouty face and everything. I laughed harder at that.

After I got my breath back from laughing so hard I introduced Kisuke to them.

"This is Kisuke Hotori. He's my weapon. Although we are not exactly what weapon he is yet." I said. I looked over at the said boy I was talking about. He had deep red hair up in spikes and deep green eyes. He wore a green t shirt and black jeans. He also had a black wrist band on each wrist. I laughed at the symmetry he had knowing what I was going to see when I looked back a Kid. As I predicted Kid looked like he was in love.

"Perfect symmetry." Kid whispered to himself. Or so he thought because I could hear him. I giggled.

"You don't know what weapon he is?" Liz asked.

"Yeah, you see we haven't actually fought or anything so we've had no need for him to change." I said, "Plus there were three weapons he could have inherited. A sword, a scythe, or a bow and arrow."

"I know what I am." Kisuke said,:" But we made a promise that until the first day of school or our first battle I wouldn't show. Oh and she already knows how to use all three. She practiced with my parents and sister who are all weapons."

"Oh, well why don't we have a practice run to figure it out. Kid can we take her to the basement target practice area?" Liz asked.

"Yes, lets go." Kid said.

* * *

**In the Practice Area**

"Ok so here's the deal. You have to hit all 30 targets before the hour is up." Liz said. I stared astonished at the big area underneath the house. It was exactly like the "Death Room" but it seemed to go on farther than the "Death Room."

"Piece of cake." I said. Liz smirked at me.

"That's where you are wrong. If you attack on of the targets it will instantly defend or attack back. They only attack one at a time though, so only the one your attacking will move. If you don't finish all of them within the hour they all freeze and you have to start over with the exact same amount. Oh and see the line between where were standing and where the practice room starts?" She asked.

"Yeah." I said. _'I think it might be possible that they are trying to kill me' _I thought.

"If you don't finish you're not allowed out till you do." She said. _'They are definitely trying to kill me.'_ I thought.

"Don't worry though. We'll step in if you need help." Kid said.

"No I'll be fine. Come on Kisuke, let's get started." I said. We walked over the border and I felt a shield go up behind me.

"You ready?" Kisuke asked. He looked down at me serious. He had put his gold rimmed glasses on and I couldn't see his eyes behind the shine on them. (He kind of looks like Kouske from Spiral look it up if you don't know him.)

"Yes, promise me no more surprises. Like when you told me you were a weapon, Okay?" I asked. He nodded," Oh and Kisuke, I think Liz has the hots for you."

He looked back at Liz and she blushed.

"She's pretty good looking. I could go for her. Well let's get started." He said. He held out a hand to me and I grabbed it. There was a flash of light and he transformed.

Then, there was a big black scythe in my hand. On the blade of the scythe the top was completely black but in the middle there was a silver line and under the silver was grey. Then the arm of the scythe was completely black.

"That's what I thought you'd be." I said smiling.

"You said no surprises right?" He asked. I looked at him as he transformed again. I was then holding a tall ebony bow. It looked sort of elvin. I just shook my head.

"Of course, you of all people just had to have more than one transformation. Are you going to turn in to the sword as well?" I asked smiling a bit.

"Nope that's what my sister got. So are we going to practice?" He asked somewhat sarcastically.

"Yep." I pulled my I-pod out of my pocket and stuck the ear buds in. Then I pulled back the string of the bow and an arrow appeared. The arrow looked like it was made out of pure lavender light but then it started to change colors. I released the arrow and it went flying past a few of the targets and they went off.

I followed the arrow with Kisuke in scythe form. As each target went off by the arrow almost touching it I would instantly shatter it. My movements slowly went to the music, the song was Pain by Three Days Grace, and they were also invoked by what I couldn't see. As we practiced I never opened my eyes. I would either sense where the targets were by their movements or Kisuke would tell me when one was too quick.

Both Kisuke and I never said a word though. We could both hear each other's thoughts. So we learned to talk that way. It made everything easier that way as well. An enemy can never predict what they can't hear in a conversation.

Twenty minutes passed since the start and I only had fifteen targets left. We didn't have any scratches on us at all. I took five more down in about another five minutes and then stopped and took my ear buds out. I listened to the stillness of the targets for a moment. I could easily picture how they sat in my mind.

"_Oi, Maiana what are you doing. Let's finish so we can get back to bed."_ Kisuke thought.

"Shhh, Kisuke listen. I thought something felt off so I had to check." I listened another few seconds," Kisuke you think it's about time I got serious?" I asked.

"_Hell yeah, I've seen the way you fight when you open your eyes. Let's go!" _Kisuke thought excitedly. I put my ear buds back in and opened my eyes. Everything looked exactly as I imagined it.

Kisuke transformed in to the bow and I sent an arrow out to disturb some targets. I ran more quickly and reached the targets. I killed all of the ones I disturbed in one sweep of the scythe. There were only a few left now. I killed three more and faced the last one. It gave me a disturbing feeling. I smirked as I looked at it. It was already going off, but it wasn't moving.

It had started going off about half way through. Kisuke transformed in to an bow again and I shot it. The target blew up and a bunch a smoke filled the room. I ran forward found a rock and jumped up above the smoke. Kisuke transformed in to a scythe and I closed my eyes again.

Above the smoke I quickly used Kisuke's blade and dodged the bullets that came after me. I dropped back down and had Kisuke transform into the bow and I shot up three arrows. They all flew blindly up till they hit the top and formed together and hit the target. They dropped their weapon for a moment and came down. They jumped back up and I followed. I hit their hand with the end of the arm on the scythe, which Kisuke had transformed in to, and they dropped their weapon. I fell back down to the ground. I pushed the end of the arm of the scythe and stood on the top of the arm and blade. The smoke cleared and I opened my eyes.

"You're going to have to try harder you guys. Oh and by the way, Liz your aim isn't very good." I said. I had no scratches on me but I held out a bullet to her. They all looked at me on top of the scythe.

"How did you stop the bullets? They were aimed perfectly. I know they were. Kid even came up with the plan to test your skills after the shield went down." Liz said.

"I don't know, maybe because I could see everything you were throwing at me." I jumped down and Kisuke went back to normal. He and I laughed a bit at what I said. Liz looked dumb founded as to why we were laughing.

"If you didn't notice Liz she was going easy on you. She had her eyes closed the whole time. Am I right?" Kid asked.

"Yep!" I said.

"Liz you remember when halfway through how she stopped, well she was observing what we changed about the one target, and she also opened her eyes and got serious. While she is fighting she closes her eyes and listens to music. It seems even though she can fight like that at an alarming pace she is faster with her eyes open. Am I correct" He asked me again. I nodded and smiled.

"You should see me when don't have my music either. I'm only a little better but it's still better." I said, "Well let's go to bed. I'm finally tired."

* * *

**Upstairs**

"Kisuke, your room is the one next to Maiana's." Kid said. He nodded and the other three went in to their rooms.

"Night Maiana," He said," Oh and Maiana, next time you open your eyes, don't hold back." He walked in to his room and I smirked. Only he could tell how much I held back.

I walked in to my room and turned left my lights off. I flopped on my bed and put my I-pod on. I layed there for a few minutes and thought about the day. I laughed a bit then fell asleep.

* * *

** Next Day**

"Ana… Maiana… Maiana!!... MAIANA… MAIANA!!!!!!!!!! WAKE UP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Came Kisuke's voice.

"What do you want Kisuke? I told you don't wake me up till at least past noon." I said groggily.

I looked at the clock and it said 6:45.

"Well fine if you want to be late for our first day of school, then I'll leave. You just stay here and sleep the day away." He walked out of my room in a huff. He was so gay sometimes. I giggled a bit then sat up. _"Wait did he say school?"_

"OH NO!!!!!!!!! WERE GOING TO BE LATE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" I yelled. I quickly got dressed and ran out the door. Kisuke was standing outside my door and smirked as I came out.

'_Jerk, you knew I was going to flip didn't you?' _I thought.

'_Yeah pretty much. Your reaction was perfect." _He thought back I sent him a death glare and he just smirked.

"Oh and Ana-chan, isn't your bra supposed to go under your clothes?" He asked. I looked down and ran back in to my room.

This time my outfit was right. I had on a plain white short sleeved button up shirt and a purple and black plaid pleated skirt. My shirt was untucked and the first three buttons were undone. I also had a loose black tie and black knee high socks. My shoes were purple and black plaid converse and I had a black jacket. Then to top it all off I had a black and purple plaid hat.

Kisuke and I ran quickly out the house and towards the school. That was the beginning of our first day.

* * *

**Authors Note: Thanks for reading!!!!!! See ya in the next chapter!!**

**Chapter three: Of long first days, fights ,and friends**


	3. Of Long First Days, Fights, and Friends

Chapter 3: Of Long First Days, Fights, and Friends

**No POV**

Eight figures stood outside the doors of Shibusen. They were all waiting and talking amongst themselves.

"Are they really that strong?" Maka asked Liz as they waited for the new students.

"Yeah, they fought blind and deaf, well, they had their eyes closed and one was listening to music. They even fought Patti and I and won without a scratch on them. They even noticed when we ran in and changed the last one to a bomb quickly," Liz said. Gossiping already about the two who were still running through the town. Black Star wasn't too pleased.

"Well you two are easy! Just wait till they get a taste of the great me! For I am the one who will surpass God!" Black Star yelled, as obnoxiously as always.

"Yeah they just got lucky. Wait till they get a taste of our cool team, right Maka?" Soul asked looking up at his partner. She nodded and looked forward as she felt someone approach the school.

They all looked as red and green slowly came up the stairs. Kisuke had arrived.

**Maiana's POV**

Kisuke and I had raced through the whole town. He of course, being taller, beat me. He walked slowly up the stairs as I approached them trying to catch my breath. I took a few steps up till I heard voices.

"So you're the new guy? Well you better be prepared. We're going to fight you. So get ready because you'll pay for being more talked about than me. I am the great Black Star! I should be talked about most for I will surpass god!" I heard a voice yell. I could nearly feel Kisuke fall over. I heard him chuckle.

"So you're going to fight me? All of you? Okay, I'm up for a challenge, but we better wait for my partner, she's being rather slow," Kisuke said the last part louder, for me to hear of course. I ran up the rest of the stairs and nearly punched him.

"Who are you calling slow? I was only late getting up because I was waiting for you all night! You know I normally get up early if I get a full nights rest!" I turned away and pouted. Kisuke walked up to me and gave me a hug.

"I'm sorry, I won't tease you again," He said. I smiled.

"Kisuke can it be my turn this time?" I asked. He nodded at me and I turned towards the crowd. There was Kid, Liz, and Patti then five others I didn't know. Two girls and three guys. One of the guys was older and had a screw in his head, wicked, "So who's ready to fight?"

I got in a fighting stance and they all looked at me funny. I smirked.

"You know this is a battle with weapons right?" The kid, I suppose was Black Star, asked.

"Yeah I know, but I'm fighting you with fists. I can give you a handicap if you want," I said tauntingly. I flicked some hair behind my shoulder and tightened my stance.

"That's okay we don't need a handicap. You better be ready to fight. Come on Maka, Black Star," A kid with white hair and red eyes said. The girl I suppose was Maka grabbed the boy's hand and he transformed into a scythe. Wicked.

"Tsubaki," Black Star beckoned to the last and tallest girl. She changed into a chain scythe. I smirked as they got in their fighting stances.

"You may begin," The guy with the screw in his said. He wheeled the chair he was sitting on away and watched the fight from the steps. Kisuke joined him along with Liz, Patti and Kid.

Black Star and Maka came rushing at me. I stood and pulled my music out. I switched it to a good song and put the head phones in my ears. They both fell forward and stared at me. I took on ear bud out and stared back.

"You're not serious are you? You're putting your music on at a time like this?" Maka asked.

"Yeah it helps me concentrate. You said you didn't want any handicaps," I explained. I sure can lie out my ass good.

"Okay, whatever, let's get on with the fight," Black Star said. I shrugged and put my ear buds back in.

They came rushing again. They both slashed and me at the same time. I did a somersault and avoided their attack. I turned around and they were rushing again. I waited until they got close and had their weapons in the air. I used that instant to jump up and off of their weapons. They turned around and faced me. I stood there and blew a bubble with the gum I now had in my mouth. They stared vaguely and tried a different tactic.

This time Black Star came rushing alone. He tossed his chain scythe at me and I side stepped it. He brought it back around and tried to catch it on me. I jumped up and it went underneath me. When I hit the ground I did a backwards somersault as Maka came from above with her scythe. I jumped up from the ground and this time I rushed forward. I was a bit faster than both of them and I caught Black Star's chain scythe. I knew that grabbing the chain wasn't the best with the scythe so I quickly grabbed his wrist and then the chain. With his arm under my control I flung the chain and wrapped it around Maka's scythe that she was charging at me with.

I pulled the chain tight then yanked it back. Still holding tightly, Maka, and her scythe, came flying at us. I quickly jumped up as the four crashed together. The two weapons transformed back to normal and they all rubbed their heads. I landed back on the ground and walked over to Kisuke. I blew a bubble once more and popped it. I yawned, took off my music, and then sat on the steps.

"How in the hell could a frickin weakling weapon defeat us without even having to use their powers!" Black Star yelled, I giggled.

"Now what would give you that impression?" The guy with the screw asked.

"I saw her soul. Or for better words I didn't see. I could feel it faintly but it was weak. Then the guy with the red hair had a really strong soul, so by going how Liz described, we should have been able to beat her. Well her alone that is," Maka said. I giggled a bit more.

"Well the size of soul doesn't depict what you are. If you remember the meister in the story was listening to music, was she not?" The guy with the screw in his head said. I held out my I-pod.

"But, how? Her soul is so weak. Yet she had great skill. If she was a meister then why didn't she use her weapon?" Maka asked.

"I did use a weapon," I said. I stood up and pointed to my head.

"What I didn't see you head butt anybody," Kisuke said. I punched him in the arm.

"I used my brain. I read each scenario. I thought at first I would play around with you guys and then bring out Kisuke, but then I found a lot of your openings and decided to take the easy way out," I said.

"Well what she has of a brain anyway. By the way Maiana, I thought you said you weren't going to use a handicap," Kisuke said. _'Or a double one I should say. But they can find that out on their own'_ He thought to me.

"A handicap?" Maka asked.

"Yeah, you see I actually fight better without music. I'm sorry I lied but it really does help me concentrate. I'm sorry, I should have played fair," I bowed deeply. They just nodded and looked at me strangely.

"So why did you want to fight with your fists anyway," The white haired kid asked.

"Soul, does it really matter?" Maka asked him looking as if she were ready to slap him.

"Well that was the first fighting I learned before learning to fight with a weapon. I even learned to fight against weapons that way," I said. They looked at me appalled again. I just smiled.

"In fact our first time fighting together was last night. Because apparently people like to tell stories," Kisuke said. He looked over at Liz and smirked. She blushed bit.

""It was your first time fighting together, really?" Maka asked. A girl of many questions. I think her and I will get along great.

"Well. Yeah. Kisuke and I made a promise that I wouldn't see what weapon he was until either our first day of school or our first actual fight. So we practiced last night and I got to figure out what weapon he was," I explained.

"Wait how could you wield him and fight really amazingly without hurting yourselves?" Soul asked. Everyone kind of nodded in agreement.

"Well his whole family, they're all weapons. There were three weapons that Kisuke could have inherited. So I practiced with his parents and his sister, to learn to wield all three of them. Of course I never knew if I would be able to wield him until we actually fought. So last night was just a fifty, fifty chance," I said I smiled a bit. Everyone else seemed to fall over from surprise of how idiotic the idea seemed.

"We figured though, that since her and I trusted each other that her being able to wield me was a one hundred percent possibility," Kisuke said. I smiled a bit at him.

"Also, since we trusted that thought it worked," I smiled slightly and everyone just stared.

"Wow," Maka said, "You two are rather strange, but really amazing."

My smile brightened a bit from what she said and everyone stared more, even Kisuke.

"What?" I asked still smiling a bit and looking at them curiously. Kisuke ran up and hugged me. He twirled around and I swore I was going to die.

"Ana-chan your smile is sooo pretty!" He said. He finally put me down and I staggered for a moment and then sat back down on the steps. I looked up at everyone and their eyes seemed to say the same thing. Except Maka's who had the same look but with a bit of surprise. I just giggled and smiled.

"Well I don't want to be outside all day. It's my first day of school and we kind of have to get to class," I said standing back up.

"She's absolutely right, and as your teacher I now want you all back in class or I'll have new pigs to experiment on," The guy with the screw in his head said. He got this evil look in his eye. I smiled brightly at him and started to walk forward. He looked at me like I was crazy.

We were walking to our class, which I was miraculously in the same class as all of them. Maka was walking next to me so I decided to talk to her.

"Hey, Maka, who's the guy with the screw in his head?" I asked.

"That's Dr. Stein, he's our teacher. Oh and I didn't properly introduce myself. I'm Maka Albarn, Soul's meister," She said holding out her hand. I grabbed it and smiled.

"I'm Maiana Nikato, Kisuke's meister," I said smiling brightly. She looked at me surprised again. "Is there something wrong? Do I have something in my teeth?" I asked.

"No, it's okay. It's nothing. Your smile is rather pretty though," She said. I smiled a bit then we arrived at class.

We opened the doors and walked in. Kid and everyone went to their seats, but Stein-sensei had Kisuke and I stay up at the front. He wheeled his chair to the front of the class and all the chatter in the room stopped.

"Class, we have two new students today This is Maiana Nikato and her weapon Kisuke Hitori," He turned towards us and waited for us to introduce ourselves.

"I'm Maiana, it's very nice to meet you," I said, giving them a soft smile, just enough to make everyone else smile back.

"I'm Kisuke, her cool weapon. Nice to meet you all," He said. He winked at all the girls and I swore everyone except Maka, Tsubaki and Patti swooned and sighed.

"Okay, there's an open seat next to Maka and Soul so you can sit there," Stein said.

We walked up to the third row back where Maka and Soul were sitting and sat down. I sat next to Maka and Kisuke was to my right. After we sat class started and it seemed to drag on forever.

Then, finally, the lunch bell rang.

"Maka, could you eat lunch with Kisuke and I?" I asked, "Oh and we're inviting the others."

"Sure, I just need a minute to talk to Stein-sensei," She said. I smiled and walked out of the classroom. I stopped outside the door as I heard my name.

"Did you sense Maiana's soul as well Maka?" Stein-sensei asked. I leaned in closer to the closed door.

"Yes, it was strange. I could only feel it when she had a bright smile on. It gave me a sort of warm feeling. I also felt something like that when we were battling, but it was stronger and darker," Maka said.

_'My soul?'_

"I thought you'd notice. It's a lot like yours Maka, but it seems darker and more untamed. It has it's angel side, but can only break through when her heart isn't wavering or breaking," Stein-sensei said. He paused for a moment, then started talking again. "Maka, I have a favor to ask. You know the policy of a sound soul right?

"Well we can't have a mind taking over the heart. I need you to find our and report back to me. It's dangerous with an instability like that, but I can sense she trusts you. Good luck," He finished.

'_What were they talking about? I'm so confused.'_

I heard Maka approaching the door, so I took a few steps back and made it look like I was heading back to class.

"Oh, Maiana, when did you get here?" Maka asked.

"Just now, I came to get you because you didn't know where we are eating. It's at the little grassy, woodsy area near the school. Just thought I'd let ya know," I smiled slightly and she smiled back.

"Well let's get going. Soul might starve because I have his lunch," She said. We laughed a bit then walked to where we were eating lunch.

Everyone was sitting on a blanket and laughing and eating. Soul and Kisuke, who had become quick friends, were eating the lunch I'd made Kisuke and I the night before.

"Oh, Maiana, this lunch you made is great," Soul said with his mouth full of food. I so badly wanted to punch him. How dare he eat my lunch!

I was about to yell at him when a book came down on his head. I looked to see who hit him and it was Maka.

"Soul, you're such a pig. If you waited a few minutes I could have brought you your lunch. But no, you have to eat Maiana's," Maka said. She hit him again and sat down.

"It's okay. I don't mind. I'm just glad that he likes it. As long as I know my cooking is okay I'm fine," I said sitting down next to her. She looked unsatisfied with my reaction but gave up and pulled two lunches out of her bag. She handed one to me and smiled.

"Here, have Soul's lunch since he ate yours. I hope you don't mind my cooking," She said. I just nodded and took the lunch. I opened it and started eating. Her cooking was amazing.

"Your cooking is great!" I exclaimed.

"Thanks, but I bet it's nowhere near as good as yours," She said. She was so humble.

"Flat-Chest is right. Your cooking is way better," Soul said. He was still wolfing down the butt load of food I had made.

"Maka~Chop!" Maka exclaimed as she hit Soul over the head with another book. He rubbed he head and the war began.

"Geez Flat-Chest, no wonder no one would go for you. You're violent and have no sex appeal!" Soul started it off.

"At least I'm not a self-centered, arrogant pig!" Maka countered.

I just stared at the two as they continued to fight. I then leaned over to Kid, who was sitting on my left and began to talk.

"Are those two going out?" I asked.

"Not yet. At least not that anyone is aware of. Although a lot of us are hoping they'll realize how much they like each other and just go find a room and make-out so we won't have to hear their bickering," Kid said. I listened to the two bicker a bit more and then laughed.

"WHAT'S SO FUNNY?" The two yelled in unison. That made me laugh harder.

"It's just that you two seem like a couple with the way you fight. It's really rather amusing," I said through my laughter.

The two looked at each other, blushing a bit, then looked away.

"Yeah, well... Whatever," Soul said. Everyone went back to eating and talking till the bell rang and we had to get back to class. Again class seemed to drag on forever. Finally the day ended and I could go home.

"Bye everyone," Maka called as she and Soul walked away

"Bye Maka! Bye Soul! Bye Black Star! Bye Tsubaki!" I called as we all went our separate ways. It was finally the end of my long first day.

**No POV**

**In the "Death Room" with Shinigami-sama and Dr. Stein.**

"Come in Stein," Shinigami began. "You have some questions?"

"Yes Shinigami-sama. I'm here because I want to ask some questions about my new student," Stein said.

"What do you want to know?" Shinigami asked.

"Why did you want her to come to this school?"


	4. Family Statuses and Dinner

Chapter Four: Family Statuses and Dinner

No POV

"Why did you want her to come to this school?" Stein asked.

"That's a good question. Well you see I only have one good reason. It is because it will be good for those nine, especially my son, whom she is staying with." Shinigami said.

"How so will it be good for them?" Stein questioned again.

"They will be able to stabilize her power and they will learn that no matter how much they help or the good they do even their kind is feared." Shinigami said, "Now I want you to figure out the rest by yourself. See you around Stein."

I see, this is going to be fun." Stein said as he left the "Death Room".

Maiana's POV

I tapped my pencil on my lip as I sat deep in thought. I sat cross legged on my bed with a notebook in my lap. I had been trying to come up with something interesting to write about for about an hour, but nothing came to mind. I finally gave up and put my music on. I flopped backwards on my bed and sat there for a few minutes.

I finally couldn't stand sitting still for such a long time, so I got up and walked out of my room. I wandered the house mindlessly, and only paying attention to my music, for a bit. I soon found myself in the kitchen. I turned my music up a bit and decided to satisfy my boredom with a little cooking.

Suddenly the door opened and Kid walked in. He looked surprised at the food and then, the mess.

" I was just going to come in here and make dinner, but I guess you already did that." Kid said. He looked at me and horribly tried to suppress a smile.

"Yeah, it's okay, you can laugh. I got a little carried away while cooking." I said laughing a bit at myself. I pushed some hair out of my face and stood up. I walked over to the kitchen sink and splashed my face with water.

"You did get a little carried away." He said. He smiled a bit but refused to laugh. Stupid gentleman.

Kid got and tell the others it's time for dinner and to wash up." I said as I dried my face. He nodded and walked out the door.

I grabbed the platters of food and headed towards the dining room.

I set all the platters on the table, then set up five plates and silverware. Making sure everything was perfectly symmetrical. I then quickly brushed out my hair and wiped off my clothes. I sat in a chair and everyone came down the stairs.

They all sat down and gawked at the food. Well everyone except Kisuke. He was just smiling at Liz. Kisuke was sitting at the head of the table and Liz and Patti were on his left. Liz was in the closest chair. He then turned his head to the right and frowned. Kid was in the chair closest to him and I was the next seat over.

"Well, dig in everybody." I said.

They all took some food and stated talking. It was like a regular family dinner. I couldn't help but smile.

The air in the room seemed to grow warm and calming, Everyone slowly stopped talking. All of them looked at me as I ate quietly.

"What'cha smiling about?" Kisuke asked. I smiled a bit more and answered.

" It just seems like a nice family dinner with everyone around the table." I said.

Only two of the four understood what I said. Liz and Patti looked at me curiously. I waved them off with my hand and continued eating.

Everyone started eating and talking again except Kid. He continued to look at me. He had a questioning look that seemed to say, "May I tell them later." I nodded and he seemed to understand that I understood.

"Hey, Maiana, if this is a family, where do I stand in the heritage" Kisuke asked. He enjoyed palying along with my little ideas that gave me a sense of satisfaction.

You're the dad, considering you're the oldest and more fatherly like." I said. He seemed satisfied with his status. Soon everyone was asking who they were in the family.

Liz, you're the mother, because you're the most mature, Patti you're the younger sister. Kid you're the oldest and I'm the middle child." I said. It was now our official statuses. Kisuke even decided to draw a chart.

"Okay, so these are our statuses and while we are at home you shall call us as followed," Kisuke said, " Kisuke-otou-san, she is Liz-okaa-san. To Maiana and Patti Kid is Kid-onii-chan, and to Patti, Maiana is Mai-onee-chan." He finalized.

"Wait!" I said, :i can't call Kid, onii-chan. I'm a few inches taller than him and we're the same age. I vote him and I twins, and I only have to call him by his name."

Liz and Kisuke talked it over, while Patti, Kid, and I sat at the, now cleared, table. It took them a few minutes but they came up with a decision.

"Okay, here's our decision. We say that you are actually Kid's girlfriend but we consider you family and you live with us because your family is dead." Kisuke said

"WHAT?" Kid and I both screamed.

"We have to be twins! We both have the same color of hair and we're all supposed to be of the same family!" I argued back.

"Nope, girlfriend." Kisuke said.

"Twins!" I argued.

"Girlfriend."

"Twins!"

"Girlfriend!"

"Twins!"

"Girlfriend!"

"TWINS!"

"Girlfriend!" Kisuke, Liz, and Patti all yelled.

"Give me one good reason." I said.

"Well you see, Mai-chan, Liz has blonde hair and I have red. We have one kid with blonde hair, so it makes sense. Then we have a kid with black hair. It's a little odd. If we had two kids with black hair, then that's just strange. Plus, he has his three white strips that are almost blonde like, so it makes him part of the family. You just have black hair though." Kisuke explained.

Kid rocked back and forth in a corner at the mention of his hair till Liz slapped him and brought him back.

"Oh, I see" I said. I stood up and started to walk away, " I guess I can be the girlfriend if I'm close enough to be considered family. Good night." There was a dullness in my voice that even made my skin hurt from their cut.

'_I'm so sorry Maiana. I forgot.' _Kisuke thought to me.

'_It's ok. I don't like to make it obvious.'_ I thought back.

_'I can make you part of the family again, if you want. I'm totally stupid! I couldn't even remember THAT!' _He thought.

_'No, it's ok. I'm kind of happy with the girlfriend. You're not stupid, anyway I'm over THAT.'_ I blushed slightly at what I thought.

'_You're really strong Maiana. If that had happened to me I wouldn't be able to stand it like you. You like Kid, don't you?' _He asked me.

_' I do not. I just think he's cool because I've heard so much about him from Shinigami-sama. Now can you be quiet? I'm in my room and I want to sleep.'_ I said slightly irritated.

_' Night Maiana.' _Kisuke thought. I then heard people walking and doors click. Everyone went to bed.

I put mt I-pod on and laid in my bed. The music was soothing.

# ^#^#% $% % ^#%^ #%^ #%^#^ #%^ #%^#%^ #^#% ^#^#% ^#% ^%^ # %^% ^#%!#!^*

I looked at the clock. It read 2:00. I hadn't gotten a wink of sleep since I went to bed. I wasn't about to get any either. I got out of bed and walked out on my balcony.

_'Kisuke?' _I thought, _'Kisuke are you awake/'_

_ 'Yeah, you know I'm always awake at this hour. So, what's up?' _He asked.

_'I'm strong right?'_ I contradicted his question with my own.

_"Yeah.'_ He thought. His tone seemed to question why I was asking.

_'Will you come with me then, because there's a bunch of pain waiting for me two streets down."_ I thought.

_ 'A kishin, perfect.'_ He thought. He walked out on to his balcony and we both jumped off and headed towards the danger.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Chapter End~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Authors note: Well this is the end of the chapter! Chapter four already? wow! Well thanks to all those who reviewed! you are amazing! see ya in the next chapter! Ja!


End file.
